Forum:This Wiki is a mess! And only we can clean it up!
This wiki is all jumbled up. Information is scattered all over the place. Fanon/Fandom is running wild. And their are a ton of articles that could be condensed into smaller ones. As of the time I am writing this it has been 3 or 4 days since a Metroid Prime 4 article was created and it has still not been taken care of. Doors for some reason all have their own articles which is entirely pointless. And I personally believe ports such as NES Classic Metroid and the New Play Control! articles need to be merged with the main games. Plus I still think Dread need to be gone from the "games template" but that's just me appearently. Personal gripes aside we need to clean this place up. The admins need to get to work and delete any and all unessasary articles. But it's not just them. We as active users need to play our part as well. We need to mark unessasary articles for deletion. We need to mark articles in need of images and merges with the proper templates. We need to stop creating articles just because we have nothing better to do, and expand the articles currently marked as stubs. I realize that I have also not done alot here but will change soon. I, nay, Wikitroid needs your help. Whose with me?Zabbeth 17:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree on some of the things you have said. This wiki is good, it has many intelligent and knowledgable users. The fact that some of the articles have been left undeleted is an issue, I think the admins do have their own lives though. Hellkaiserryo12 18:09, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I don't entirely share all of your concerns and Armantula did say that he'd be returning later today. The fanon is largely gone from most articles, particularly the important ones like planets and characters which are popular targets. Regarding the doors, I think that they are worth having provided that they are named in-game and subsequently titled correctly on this wiki. There have been a number of occasions in the past where we've had duplicate articles on the same door subject, but I'm often working on other things and I don't have a situation here that allows me to run a console game and edit simultaneously often. I do plan on trying to advertise Wikitroid to some forums and other maybe other wikis, soon. I'd also like to say that I really like the way the Pikmin Wiki handles their articles. Granted, the series is comprised primarily of two games and little other media, but they are very systematic about gathering all of the in-game text in such a way that separated it from the articles. It is a very efficient process for collecting all of the available information and prevents quotes from being altered. What needs to be done here is to have an all encompassing system devised (such as including all of the creatures, scans, counts of each, etc. possible in a room article). It would need to be planned early on to avoid back-peddling later, and then we could do it one section at a time, starting with smaller areas first. Also, Wookiepedia has a very good system for showing all of the known appearances of a subject in officially liscenced materials, which they keep in a box at the bottom of articles. ChozoBoy 19:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :"Fanon/Fandom is running wild." Boy, you haven't seen anything in comparison to what we saw in late 2007. Also, did you mark any fanon articles for speedy deletion? That helps grab our attention. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:19, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I haven't really given the whole door situation much thought. I just fixed it up to make it more consistent, by adding info on every door in the door article, and creating a page for every door on that page (If that makes sense). As for the New Play Control!, I'd rather not see the information for the remakes take up more that a paragraph or two of the original article, and you can come up with much more than that for a full article on them, so I believe they should stay. Metroid Dread should belong in a sub-section of the template, along with Metroid 64, but looking through here, that seems to have been dealt with. I also believe that Wookiepedia's system of appearances is good, as well. An all encompassing system like Chozo Boy described would also be effective, in my mind at least. Archibald 83 01:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you're worried about fanon/vandalism not being attended to, I can honestly assure you that I am attending to it right at this moment. I am the main "custodian" of Wikitroid, and I have been unable to attend to my duties in the past three days. I am sorry that I cannot respond to the rest of this topic right now, (due to the fact that I'm still presently busy with the patrolling, and am currently unable to read the rest of the message,) but I will get to it as soon as I can, if not shortly. I will say one thing, though, I am currently considering the nomination of one or two particular users for adminship. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC)